You're Beautiful
by Rafa008
Summary: Um diferente ponto de vista do passado de Sir Aaron e Queen Rin, em o filme Lucário e o mistério de Mew.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **Queen Rin & Sir Aaron

**Música: **You're Beautiful-James Blunt

**Resumo: **Songfic. Um outro ponto de vista do fim de Aaron.

**You're Beautiful**

_Minha vida é brilhante.  
Meu amor é puro  
Eu vi um anjo.  
Disso tenho certeza  
Ela sorriu pra mim no metrô.  
Ela estava com outro homem.  
Mas não perderei o sono por isso  
Porque tenho um plano.  
_

Séculos atrás, Cidade de Rota

Sir Aaron, o jovem guerreiro da Aura, estava nos jardins do castelo de Cameran, no começo de uma bela tarde. Ele estava ali, esperando pelo Rei do castelo e o chefe da guarda Real. Apesar do ar de tranqüilidade que pairava nos jardins e pelos morros ali ao redor, o Reino estava em guerra com outro Reino, que ficava depois do Monte Lua.

Aaron olhou para o céu azul, onde alguns Pidgeys voavam, quando visualizou uma jovem na sacada do castelo, há 5 metros de onde ele se encontrava. Era a princesa Rin, que seria coroada rainha dali há alguns dias. Ela era a jovem mais bela que Aaron já havia visto, era um anjo. Aaron sentiu o coração disparar, quando seus olhos se fixaram nos olhos verdes dela, ele nunca havia se sentido assim, apaixonado a primeira vista.

O vento batia de leve, fazendo com que os cabelos loiros e compridos da princesa voassem em seu rosto e ela colocava uma mexa atrás da orelha. Embora morasse e treinasse no castelo há um ano, seus caminhos nunca haviam se cruzado, estavam sempre separados pelas paredes dos aposentos dela, era a primeira vez que ele a via tão de perto.

Aaron murmurando-Aquela deve ser a princesa Rin...

Rin, acompanhada de seu pokémon, um Mime Jr, tinha os braços, cobertos pelas longas mangas do vestido rosa, apoiados na batente da sacada, olhando para os jardins, quando seus olhos encontraram com os de um jovem de cabelos azuis, usando um chapéu e roupas de cavaleiro e sua boca abriu levemente, encantada com a beleza do jovem. A única vez que o vira, ele estava de costas para a porta, conversando com o rei, e Rin havia entreaberto a porta, mas apenas visualizara seus cabelos azuis, um tanto compridas e seu chapéu.

Rin murmurando-Oh, aquele deve ser o jovem Sir Aaron...

Aaron fez uma pequena reverencia para a princesa, tirando o chapéu e Rin lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, lhe acenando, fazendo o outro corar de leve.

Rin-Sir Aaron? É um prazer finalmente conhecer-lo.

Ela tinha uma voz tão doce e Aaron continuava corando.

Aaron-O prazer é todo meu, majestade.

Mas o momento durara pouco, pois em seguida um rapaz, mais velho que ambos, aparecera ao lado de Rin, usando vestes chiques e pela postura, deveria ser alguém muito importante, um príncipe ou um duque. Ele pôs uma mão no ombro de Rin, conduzindo-a para dentro do castelo, sem olhar para o jovem guerreiro da Aura, enquanto o Pokémon dela os seguia para dentro.

Principe Dan-Vamos entrar Rin.

Aaron sabia que aquele, deveria ser o noivo dela, pela forma com que se portava com ela. Ele deu um sorriso triste á sacada, agora vazia, endireitando seu chapéu e se dirigindo ao chefe da guarda real e os outros cavaleiros, que o chamavam.

_Você é linda. Você é linda.  
Você é linda. É verdade.  
Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado  
E não sei o que fazer,  
porque nunca estarei com você._

Tudo o que Aaron sabia, era que Rin era a moça mais linda e gentil que ele já havia conhecido, alguém que em segundos roubara seu coração, mas também era alguém com quem ele jamais poderia estar junto. Uma princesa e um cavaleiro era algo proibido no reino.

Dentro do castelo, Dan conduzia Rin pelos corredores antigos, parecendo um tanto irritado.

Dan-O que você fazia na sacada, falando com um cavaleiro? Você sabe que você não tem permissão de falar com os empregados.

Rin abriu a boca em choque.

Rin-Dan! Ele é um guerreiro da Aura, e eu só quis ser educada.

Dan a parou e olhou fundo nos seus olhos, com as mãos em seus ombros, sério. Ele estava no reino do pai de Rin há apenas uma semana e agia como se fosse o dono.

Dan-Você é minha noiva, é falta de educação ficar sorrindo e conversando com outros homens, sozinha.

Rin abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar.

Rin-Me desculpe.

_Sim, ela chamou minha atenção  
Enquanto nós passamos um pelo outro  
Ela poderia ver no meu rosto que eu estava  
Voando alto  
E eu não acho que a verei novamente mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim.  
_  
Dois dias após o rápido encontro entre Aaron e Rin, chegara o dia da coroação da princesa e logo, seria também seu casamento. O castelo estava todo enfeitado e muitos nobres e moradores de Rota estavam lá, para assistir. Com a guerra chegando, Aaron e seu aprendiz, o Pokémon Lucario, sentiam que algo iria acontecer naquela noite, então os guerreiros de Rota foram chamados pelo Rei, para guardarem o castelo e Aaron, à frente, iria ficar perto de Rin, guardando-a.

Rin estava perto de seu trono, no grande salão, onde todos a observavam com grandes expectativas, enquanto seu pai, o rei, ia até ela segurando uma coroa com esmeraldas em cima de uma almofada. Aaron e Lucário estavam ali perto. O jovem guardião da Aura estava paralisado com tamanha beleza da Rainha Rin. Ela usava um longo vestido violeta, realçando sua pele clara e os cabelos caiam em cascatas pelas costas.

Rei-Então, a partir de hoje, o Reino de Rota tem uma nova rainha, Rin.

Rin se curvou, enquanto seu pai colocava a coroa em sua cabeça. Ao se levantar, ela acenou para o público e agradeceu quando todos lhe aplaudiram, inclusive, Sir Aaron. Todos começaram a dançar e logo o príncipe Dan tomou Rin em seus braços, levando-a para o meio do salão, onde todos podiam ver-los juntos. Aaron observava a linda rainha valsando e piruetando pelo salão, com seus cabelos balançando atrás, e começou a imaginar como seria estar com ela em seus braços, sentindo seu perfume, que ele imaginava que deveria ser de rosas, a textura de sua pele, sua voz dizendo seu nome.

Aaron-Pare de imaginar isso! Seu dever é proteger-la, e apenas isso!

Ele disse para si mesmo, ignorando a pontada no peito, e voltando a atenção ao seu trabalho. Rin, de longe notou sua expressão de devaneio. Era difícil para a rainha acreditar que alguém tão jovem e tão bonito como Sir Aaron, podia ser um guerreiro do reino e também ser o guardião da aura. Como seria se ela estivesse em seus braços naquele baile, e não nos de Dan? Deveriam ser braços fortes, mas gentis ao mesmo tempo, que a fariam sentir-se como se estivesse flutuando, em vez de ter os pés no chão. Ela agora era rainha, então por que não podia ir até ele?

Rin-Inacreditável...

Dan-Perdão, mas o que é inacreditável?

Rin-Oh, desculpe-me, estava pensando alto. Não é nada.

Rin pediu licença a ele e sumiu em meio ao povo, seu longo vestido encostando em uma flor do tempo que havia ali no canto, sem perceber, indo até Aaron, que ficou surpreso ao ver-la.

Aaron-Majestade, a senhora não deveria estar se divertindo? Afinal, é o dia de sua coroação.

Ele disse, com um doce sorriso no rosto, fazendo o coração da rainha pular uma batida.

Rin-Bom eu... Eu gostaria de saber se o valente guardião da Aura gostaria de me acompanhar em um passeio?

Aaron ficou surpreso e procurou o noivo da rainha, e o viu de longe, de costas para eles, na mesa.

Aaron-Majestade, não sei se isso seria certo.

Rin-Por favor...

Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam, realçados com as esmeraldas de sua coroa. Como ele poderia ignorar um pedido da rainha?

Aaron-Lucário, você pode assumir meu posto?

Lucário-Certo senhor.

Ele lhe estendeu um braço que ela logo aceitou e os dois se dirigiram as portas de carvalho e Rin sentia o calor emanando dele e aproximou-se mais um pouco de seu braço, pois seu vestido era fino, para o frio daquela noite de névoa. Aaron acertou ao imaginar o perfume da rainha. Eram rosas e para ele, combinavam perfeitamente com ela.

Ao atravessarem as portas de carvalho, se depararam com um belo jardim, que era iluminado por vários Volbeats e Illumises, apesar de ser uma noite de névoa. Os dois caminharam ao redor da enorme fonte que havia ali, seus rostos iluminados pelo brilho dos pokemons insetos. Não foi um passeio longo, apenas alguns minutos, mas foi muito para eles, que conheceram um pouco sobre cada, ela contando que crescera no castelo, sendo criada para assumir o trono, mas sempre indo brincar com os pokemons no jardim e ele, crescera sendo treinado para ser guardião da aura, mas no tempo livre, indo passear com seu amigo, o Pokémon Lucário, na floresta.

Aaron-Majestade, posso saber por que quisestes minha compania? Não que eu não esteja gostando da sua, mas fiquei curioso.

Rin rindo-Por favor, me chame apenas de Rin. Eu quis sua compania porque você me parece um jovem tão simpático, para alguém que é guerreiro. Estou apreciando muito ela.

Ambos coraram e Aaron tentava controlar sua habilidade com a Aura, tentando não ler-la.

Aaron sorrindo-Eu também estou apreciando muito sua compania Majestade, digo Rin.

Ambos sentaram-se na beira da fonte e Mime Jr veio até sua dona, sentando-se em seu colo e ela lhe fez um carinho, enquanto Aaron os observava, encantado com o jeito doce dela. De repente, a rainha levou uma mão à boca, disfarçando o bocejo, mas não enganou Aaron e ela se desculpou.

Aaron-Acho melhor entramos para você descansar, foi um grande dia.

Rin-Você esta certo. Mas eu queria ficar só mais um pouquinho aqui, tudo parece tão tranqüilo agora, mesmo que na realidade não esteja...

Aaron sabia que ela estava preocupada com a batalha.

Aaron-Vou ficar com você então, rainha.

Rin-Obrigada meu cavaleiro.

Aaron corou e ela riu de leve, colocando uma longa mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. Seus braços continuavam juntos, quase grudados e Aaron quis guardar aquele momento para sempre, sentindo o calor e o perfume de Rin.

Mas o chefe da guarda real os interrompeu e pediu que Aaron fosse com eles até a estrada nos limites do reino, investigar uma movimentação suspeita. Rin, preocupada pôs uma mão delicadamente no ombro de Aaron, antes do rapaz ir embora.

Rin-Por favor, tomem cuidado lá fora.

Rin, que continuava com a mão em seu ombro, retirou devagarzinho e fitou os olhos azuis do rapaz. Aaron fez uma reverencia com seu chapéu e sorriu para ela.

Aaron-Vamos sim. A Aura está conosco. Mais tarde, eu a acompanharei em um passeio majestade.

Ele sabia que esse passeio jamais iria acontecer, mas ainda assim, quis prolongar o momento e poder gravar em sua mente os olhos verdes dela.

Rin-Eu vou cobrar

Antes de sair, ele tocou sua face delicadamente, quase se encostar e pode ver um leve tom de rosa em suas bochechas, e em seguida atravessou o portão, deixando-a corada e logo Dan chegou, posicionando-se ao seu lado, exigindo saber o que ela fazia lá fora com o cavaleiro. Aaron virou-se uma ultima vez, vendo Rin entrar no castelo, acompanhada do noivo que tinha um braço em sua cintura de forma possessiva e então, ele abaixou a cabeça e foi aos seus deveres.

_Você é linda  
Você é linda  
Você é linda, é verdade  
Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado  
E eu não sei o que fazer  
Pois nunca vou ficar com você..._

Naquela noite, o reino teve que se preparar para a batalha que estava prestes a explodir e Rin encontrara-se com Sir Aaron pela ultima vez, na sacada, onde ela olhava para as montanhas. Lucário havia acabado de avisar sir Aaron que o exército inimigo se aproximava e logo iriam se chocar, levando a destruição.

Rin-Quando os exércitos chegarem neste palácio, nosso reino acabará.

A noite estava nevoenta e sua voz era grave. Havia se casado no dia anterior e agora o Rei Dan estava com o conselho real se reunindo. Ela teve esperanças de que pudesse ser salva do "dia branco", por Aaron, mas acabara aceitando tudo.

Rin-Não abandonaremos o palácio quando os exércitos atacarem. Meu destino será o mesmo no meu reino.

Aaron-Mas alteza...

Aaron fitava a rainha, que se encontrava de costas para ele, séria.

Aaron-Não haverá sobreviventes.

Ele viu que nada mudaria a opinião dela, o que fez temer mais ainda pela segurança da rainha, mas também admirar-la mais. Era uma pena que não pudessem fugir juntos. Rin evitou olhar-lo, pois não queria quebrar sua mascara de coragem que estava em sua face, ao dizer que permaneceria no castelo. Ele então pegou seu bastão, já com uma idéia fixa na cabeça, de ir a arvore da origem, e pulou em seu Pidgeot se afastando do castelo Cameran.

Enquanto voava cada vez mais longe, em direção a arvore da Origem, ele relembrava os curtos momentos em que esteve perto de sua Rainha. Não poderiam ficar juntos. Não por causa da batalha, mas porque ela já estava com outra pessoa e eram de mundos diferentes. Cada vez mais podia ver a arvora perto.

Rin, ainda na sacada, observava de longe, um batalhão azul e outro vermelho, se aproximando cada vez mais. Então ela sentiu Mime Jr em seu ombro, segurando uma flor.

Rin-Oh, mas isto é uma flor do tempo!

Com ela, Rin assistiu o momento em que ela e Aaron atravessavam as portas de carvalho, de braços dados, e sorriu tristemente quando a lembrança acabou.

Após o doloroso momento em que teve que prender Lucário em seu bastão para evitar que seu Pokémon tivesse o mesmo fim que ele, ele voou para a Arvore da Origem. Seria seu fim. Ao usar sua Aura para restaurar tudo, seu corpo ficou fraco, começando a se cristalizar com os cristais que havia ali, e ele se encontrou em um deles, sem perceber que havia tocado em uma flor do tempo. Seus últimos pensamentos foram pedir desculpas a Lucário, e também, o rosto de sua linda rainha Rin, lhe dizendo que cobraria o passeio. Era hora de encarar a verdade, pois de qualquer jeito, ele nunca ficaria com ela.

Longe, no castelo Cameran, Rin havia recebido o bastão de Pidgeot, e ao ver a luz verde emanando da arvore, pó todo o reino, até seu castelo, ela percebeu que Aaron partira, e lagrimas escorreram por sua face e seu corpo tremia, enquanto apertava o bastão em seu peito.

Rin-É hora de encarar a verdade, você nunca iria ficar com ele.

_Você é linda. Você é linda.  
Você é linda. É verdade.  
Deve ser um anjo com um sorriso no rosto  
Quando ela pensou que eu deveria estar com você  
Mas é hora de encarar a verdade  
Eu nunca ficarei com você..._


End file.
